The invention relates to devices for gauging the category (range of thickness) to which a length of yarn belongs.
Yarns, used by textile crafters, and as defined by Lorant (1984, YARNS FOR TEXTILE CRAFTS, Van Nostrand Reinhold Co. Inc., 135 West 50th Street, New York, NY 10020), incorporated herein by reference, include sewing threads, lace threads, weaving yarns, and knitting and crocheting yarns spun from various fibers. In order to work efficiently, crafters need to know in which category a desired yarn belongs. Gauges to establish the category of a specific yarn include one published by the firm of DMC (France) for many of their yarns, which is a page of white paper on which a series of rectangular dark sections of equal length but variable width are printed. The yarn to be measured is placed over the various sections. The dark section best covered by the yarn indicates its category.